


All of Me

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Love Rosie AU [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 7 (somewhere), F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist, Musical, Song fic, Wedding, and bones, ellickweek, fluff fluff fluff, love rosie au sequel, sequel to High Hopes, you can read it without knowledge of Love Rosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: This is the sequel to "High Hopes" I promised.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Love Rosie AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709809
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20





	1. All of Me Loves All of You

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found the time to work on the sequel I promised y'all. I'm not really satisfied with this (well when am I ever) but I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> It might be confusing and a little weird, but I hope it still works🙈😅
> 
> P.S. English is not my first laguage.
> 
> The song is "All of Me" by John Legend

_ A little over two years after Nick and Ellie finally got together. New Orleans, High Hopes Inn. _

There was a knock on the door. Ellie took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. This was it. Nick and Ellie had been living together for more than two years now. And today was the day.

“Ellie, hun?” Barbara Bishop’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. Ellie had asked for some privacy to get herself ready. “Are you ready? Nick and the others are already waiting in the garden.”

The blonde turned around and walked towards the door, carefully watching her step in these high heels.

She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled. Ellie still couldn’t believe this day was finally happening. After everything they’d been through…

She opened the door and grinned at her mother, “Hi, mum. Yes, I’m ready. Well almost – Could you help me place these tiny flowers in my hair?”

Ellie and her mother walked back inside the room.  
“Oh, honey,” Barbara had tears in her eyes. “You look stunning, my dear!” She took her daughter all in.

Ellie wore an ivory dress that had a silk bodice with lace appliqué on the front. The flowery, half-transparent appliqués on the back only covered parts of her skin. White buttons going down her back led into a wide A-line skirt.

Ellie smiled happily at her mother, “Thanks, mama.”

She sat down at her dressing table and handed the flowers to the older Bishop woman. Barbara worked in silence to place the flowers in her daughter’s hair. Ellie had made herself an undone braided updo, which looked both elegant and casual at the same time.

“I’m so proud of you, Eleanor. And I’m happy for the both of you.”

“I am too, mama. I still can’t believe we’re actually doing it.” Ellie had a thoughtful look on her face.

Barbara Bishop, who looked like a slightly older version of her daughter with wrinkles around her eyes and always a smile on her lips, suddenly furrowed her brows, “Are you happy, Eleanor? It’s normal to get a little cold feet at your wedding day. It only matters that you’re happy…”

Ellie locked eyes with her mother and spoke with sincerity, “I’ve never been more certain about anything in my life, mum. I’m happy – a little nervous,” she giggled, “but happy. Nick is the most generous and kindest man I know. He’s a great father – step-father – to Annie. He’s a better father than Jake has ever been. And I love him.”

A tear escaped her eyelids and Ellie sniffled. Her mother handed her a handkerchief so she wouldn’t smear her make-up all over her face. “Thanks,” Ellie took it with gratitude and carefully dried her eyes. “I love Nick with all of my heart. I have never loved anyone else like this before…” Her voice trailed off, more tears streaming down her face.

Barbara finished giving her daughter’s hairstyle the final touch and leaned downwards, placing her hands on Ellie’s shoulders and whispering in her ear, “I know, my dear. And now you’re already making me cry.” Barbara sniffled, tears glimmering in her eyes. “I’d promised myself not to cry before the ceremony.”

“Well, I guess you can forget that now,” a small laughter escaped Ellie, “I’m sorry, mum.”

“Don’t be. I just hope you still have words left for the vows.”

Ellie’s lips parted into a huge grin, “Now don’t you worry, mama. I have plenty stories to tell. I’ve known this man my entire life, there’s nothing I don’t know.”

Barbara chimed in her daughter’s happy laughter, “Good.”

“I was just thinking about everything we went through to get here, you know? A few months ago, I’d never have thought that I’d get married again. After my divorce from Jake, I just didn’t think I’d get to experience a day like today again and actually be _this_ happy.”

A far-away and nostalgic expression crossed Ellie’s face again…

_ 6 months ago. _

Ellie and Nick had been officially together for more than one and a half year. Nick had kept his promise and moved to New Orleans to be with Ellie and her daughter – his goddaughter – Annie. He’d taken a job at the NCIS field office in New Orleans with Special Agent Pride and the others and moved in with the two Bishop ladies. The family lived in the upper floor of Ellie’s bed and breakfast – _High Hopes Inn_ , her dream that had finally become true.

_What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out?  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding  
I can't pin you down  
  
What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright  
  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind_

Even after over a year, being a couple still felt new to Ellie and Nick. Good, very good – but new. They’d just been friends for the better part of their lives. Best friends who loved each other romantically, in secret, for a long time. The two ‘lovebirds’, as Ellie’s friend and occasionally business partner Kasie called them, still felt like teenagers falling in love. Of course, they fought every once in a while, like every normal couple, but they cherished every single moment – good and bad. They’d spent too many years apart, fighting against their own feelings, wallowing in self-pity whenever one of them had a significant other. They wouldn’t let anything get in their way again. Not even Ellie’s constant refusal to get married.

_'Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose, I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh_

The couple had talked about marriage – a lot. Nick wanted to tie the knot and finally marry his childhood sweetheart and the woman he’d been longing for since high school. But Ellie felt unsure about it because she’d been married before – way longer than Nick had been married to Sofia – and her marriage to Annie’s father Jake hadn’t ended very well. Jake had belittled her and cheated on Ellie with several women.

Ellie knew that Nick would never do anything like that and she trusted him with her life but she didn’t believe that they needed a wedding to be certain about their love for each other. _Marriage is just a piece of paper_ , that’s what she’d told him over and over again.

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?  
The world is beating you down  
I'm around through every mood  
  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you  
  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind_

Over the last year, Nick had actually made two attempts at proposing to Ellie. Although rather informal, he’d asked her two times to marry him. And Ellie had said that she didn’t believe in marriage anymore both times. Nick was devastated, of course, but he also knew that the wound of past betrayal and ruined marriage still needed to heal – although Ellie loved him, only him and he knew that too. After the second proposal, Nick had half-jokingly told Ellie that she’d have to propose to him the next time. _And so she did._

Thinking back, Ellie would say that there wasn’t just one moment that changed her opinion on marrying Nick. It was the multitude of every moment they spent together. Every time Nick helped Annie with her homework with patience, every smile and hug the two people Ellie loved the most shared, every small gesture of love and affection Nick showed towards Ellie and Annie.

_'Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose, I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh_

One day, when Ellie walked through the door in their living room to see Nick and Annie on the floor, working on one of the girl’s school project, Ellie just _knew_.

She realized that she’d been scared – scared of losing him and scared that marriage would change their relationship. And it certainly would. But Ellie knew then and there that it would change their life for the better and add more joy and love. It could only make them stronger together.

The next day, as Annie had already gone to bed, Ellie lit the candles in the living room and placed Nick’s favourite dessert – chocolate cake with cherries – on the coffee table. Nick looked up at her from his place on the couch, surprise written all over his face.

“El, what’s all this? Did you bake, just for me? Did I miss an anniversary?” Nick’s brow furrowed.

“No – No, babe,” Ellie laughed. “It’s, um, well – I want to tell you something. Or rather ask something.”

Ellie’s nerves fluttered as she got down on one knee right in front of Nick who hadn’t left his spot on the couch until then. Now he leaned forward – wonder and confusion in his eyes – and stood up.

Ellie cleared her throat and began to speak, “Nicholas Torres. I’ve known you since I can remember and I’ve loved you ever since then as well. You’re my love and my life. You are the top to my bottom, the Jack to my Jill, the Mr. Darcy to my Elizabeth Bennet.” Nick smiled at Ellie’s analogies.

_Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard  
  
'Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose, I'm winning_

“I’ve realised that I made a big mistake by rejecting your proposal. Twice. I’ve also come to the conclusion that I was scared but now I know that – as long as I’m with you – I don’t have a reason to be afraid. I was wrong, Nick. Marriage isn’t just a piece of paper. Marriage is a promise. Since you told me the last time that I’d have to do it – here I am.”

Nick laughed but tears were streaming down his cheeks and his gaze was full of love and adoration for the woman still kneeling in front of him.

“Nick Torres, will you marry me?” Ellie smiled shyly up at her best friend and one true love.

“Yes, of course!” Nick held his hands out to help her up. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered softly, but with an amusing undertone, in her ear, “I thought you’d never ask, babe.”

_'Cause I give you all of me_  
And you give me all of you  
  
I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh


	2. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been like a decade 😂 But this is it!  
> Day 7 of EllickWeek: "I'm getting married today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "At Last" by Cyndi Lauper (I highly recommend listening to the songs while reading!)

_ Present. _

Ellie smiled softly at these memories of her proposal.

Mother and daughter left the dressing room on the upper floor of Ellie’s Inn. The wedding party was already waiting for the bride in the backyard.

They had arranged white chairs on the left and right side of the aisle leading towards a pavilion. Nick and his best man Jimmy Palmer, who came with his wife Breena and daughter Victoria, stood inside the open pavilion, decorated with a colourful variety of flowers.

Donald “Ducky” Mallard, an older British man and former medical examiner at the NCIS field office in D.C., would officiate their wedding and Kasie Hines was Ellie’s maid of honour.  
Old friends and new friends, two families came together to celebrate the love of Nick and Ellie.

Ellie’s daughter Annie played a special role on this day as her mum’s flower girl. The fourteen-year-old was proud to see her mother so happy again and she felt lucky to have Nick as her new stepdad. Annie’s biological father Jake only called her on Christmas and birthdays after Ellie had divorced him.

Ellie’s younger brothers George, Robbie and John, sat in the front row next to their wives and girlfriends.  
Not only his new colleagues but also Nick’s old team – besides his confidant Jimmy and his friend Ducky – came to see him and his bride on their happy day. Nick’s former boss Jethro Gibbs and his wife Jacqueline “Jack” Sloane, Tim McGee and his wife Delilah with their twins and, of course, the old-new team member and his wife who joined the team in D.C. again after Nick had left. Tony and Ziva DiNozzo attended the wedding of their beloved friends with their daughter Tali. Everyone they loved was there to celebrate this day.

Ellie smiled fondly as she spotted her father waiting on the terrace to walk his daughter down the aisle. Frank Bishop couldn’t be happier to finally see his only daughter marry the right man – marry the man she adored since kindergarten. Ellie would finally get the family she’d always wished for and deserved.

Frank’s face lit up as he saw Ellie carefully walking towards him. This woman – his beautiful child – brightened every room she walked into. Her face was glowing and her blonde hair was illuminated by the sun shining brightly.

“Hi, dad. You ready?” Ellie whispered, standing in front of him. Barbara Bishop gave her husband a light kiss on the cheek and a pat on his shoulder before she took off towards her seat in the front row. Before she sat down, Barbara motioned for Annie and Kasie to meet the bride and her father at the other end of the aisle. The ceremony was about to begin.

“I’m ready if you are. I think your husband-to-be has waited long enough,” Frank laughed. “Poor Nick was already walking the floor nervously before you came.”

Ellie grinned, “Well then let’s not make him wait any longer! **I’m getting married today**.”

Annie and Kasie reached the bride just as the music set in. Jack Sloane stood up and began singing “At Last”, standing next to Jimmy and Nick in the pavilion. This was the sign for the last guests to get seated and turn their heads towards Kasie who walked towards the altar. Annie, the flower girl followed her, throwing rose petals on her way.

_At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days over  
And life is like a song_

The guests stood up when Ellie and Frank walked down the aisle in Ellie’s and Nick’s huge, flowery backyard. It was just the intimate and romantic wedding Ellie had always dreamed of.

Everybody ooh’d and ahh’d as they took in Ellie’s appearance while she walked past them towards her anticipating fiancé. Most of the guests looked towards the bride and her father. Only Gibbs was watching his former employee and the man who was like a son to him. Gibbs saw Nick’s eyes shining with joy and adoration for the woman who walked solemnly to the altar. He had never seen Nick this happy before.

_Ooh At last  
The skies above are blue  
Well my heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you_

“Friends, families. Dear guests, we are here today to celebrate the union of two families, the love of Nicholas and Eleanor. Many of us watched these two people dancing around each other for over a decade, witnessed their ups and downs. Most of us knew long before they realised it themselves – they were deeply in love with each other from the very first second.  
Eleanor and Nicholas were inseparable as children and teenagers. But even when they were separated though distance and different life choices – nothing could completely keep these two apart.

And now they’ve finally caught up on each other. Today, we are here to witness Eleanor, Nicholas and Annabelle officially become a family.

I believe the bride and groom have prepared their own vows – please proceed whenever you’re ready.”

_I found a dream  
That I could speak to  
A dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill  
To press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known_

Ellie took a deep breath and locked eyes with Nick, who clasped her hands.

“Nick, you’re the love of my life. You’re the one I want to spend my whole life with. I don’t want to be separated from you – not even for a second.

I know it took us a long time to finally get here. I know we’ve both made mistakes – but I’ve never stopped loving you. You are my family – our family. Mine and Annie’s.”

Ellie turned her head towards her daughter and smiled as the girl nodded reassuringly. “Nick Torres – you gave us a place to feel safe and loved. You are a great father to Annie – and she wanted me to tell you…that she loves you.”

Annie smiled and mouthed four little words to Nick. _I love you, daddy._ Nick had tears in his eyes but silently returned these words to Annie before he gave his attention back to Ellie.

_You smile  
You smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last_

“I love you, Nick Torres, with my whole heart.”

Nick forced himself not to kiss his bride already and squeezed her hands instead. Then he began to speak.

“Ellie Bishop. Your speech is very hard to top. You were already better with words than me in first grade.” The audience interrupted him with laughter. “But I’ll try. You are my life – I am nothing without you, without your love. You’re my rock, my lighthouse and my family. You gave me the family I didn’t know I needed, Ellie.

_I found a dream  
That I could speak to  
A dream that I  
Could call my own  
I found a thrill  
To press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known_

The words I wrote in this letter all these years ago are still true. I want you to be dancing-on-air-happy. And I hope I can be the reason. I promise to make you happy and smile every day. I promise to love you with my whole being. And I promise to be a good father to Annie – my daughter –“

Nick swallowed. He had a lump in his throat as he saw a tear escape Ellie’s eyelid. Annie, who stood next to her mother, smiled under tears.

A few guests in the background passed around tissues to dry the tears rolling down their cheeks. The people at the altar weren’t the only ones tearing up during the vows.

“A good father to Annie – and our future children. I love you, Ellie,” Nick concluded his speech.

Ellie nodded fondly and said, “I know you’ll be a great father. I love you so much.”

_You smile  
You smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last_

Ducky, who got a little emotional during their speeches as well, cleared his throat and drew the guests’ attention back to him. “Now please, exchange the rings.”

Kasie gave Nick’s ring to Ellie and Jimmy did the same for Nick. The happy couple exchanged rings with bright, teary smiles and glanced towards their officiant again.

The older man smiled at the young lovers’ impatience but didn’t want to make them wait any longer. “By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Nicholas, you may kiss the bride now.”

_Ooo yea  
You are mine  
You are mine  
At last  
At last  
At last  
At last_

Nick grinned at his wife and put his arms around her, pulling her closer. “Finally,” he whispered in her ear before he gently placed his lips on hers. Ellie flung her arms around his neck and deepened their first kiss as husband and wife while their wedding guests began cheering in the background. This kiss was a promise for a future filled with love, joy and laughter. A future together. Forever.


	3. Make You Feel My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend listening to the song "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele!!
> 
> This is rather short & sweet but I hope you'll enjoy!!❤😄

It was almost afternoon. The sun was shining high in the blue sky, burning down on the happy wedding guests and the birds were chirping in the trees.

They had rearranged the chairs and added a few tables for the guests to sit at. But of course, the guests weren’t supposed to sit there for long. Everything was arranged in a circle around a huge make-shift dancefloor in Ellie’s and Nick’s thankfully just as huge backyard. Fairy lights would illuminate the surroundings as soon as the sun went down over New Orleans. Bride and groom had even hired a live band to provide for entertainment.

Everything was merry and bright as they say. The caterers had served buffet around noon, the wedding toasts had followed and more tears were shed in the process.

The kids, Victoria, Tali, Johnny and Morgan, played hide-and-seek with the older Annie who had offered ‘to make a sacrifice for the good cause’. That’s what she’d told her mum and dad and everyone else who asked. But honestly, the teenage girl enjoyed to play with the little kids. And they adored Annie. Besides, she wasn’t all alone with the younger wedding guests. Her best friend Alex was with her the whole time. Even though he constantly rolled his eyes at the newest silly game the kids invented, Alex refused to leave Annie’s side.

The guests chatted and laughed, drank alcohol and danced the whole beautiful afternoon until Jack Sloane, Agent Gibbs’ wife and the woman with the beautiful voice who sang the song during their ceremony, made another announcement.

“Excuse me, dear friends and family. I think I can speak for everyone if I say we’re having an absolutely wonderful time.” The other guests laughed and cheered. “But we forgot something very important every newlywed couple had to do.”

Jack paused for a few moments and the others anticipated for her to go on. “It’s time for the couple-of-the-day’s first dance. Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present Mrs. and Mr. Torres for their very first dance as a married couple to ‘Make You Feel My Love’.

The wedding party applauded and a few people – mainly Tony DiNozzo, Jimmy Palmer, Tim McGee and the Bishop brothers – whistled along.  
To everyone’s great surprise and pleasure, Jack took the microphone from the band’s lead singer and began to sing.

_When the rain is blowin' in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love  
  
_

Ellie and Nick had almost forgotten about the traditional first dance but gratefully took the opportunity to dance to Jack’s melodious and soothing voice.

“Ellie?” Nick whispered in his wife’s ear while swaying her across the now empty dancefloor.

“Yes, hun?” She moved her eyes across his peaceful and happy face.

“You look extraordinarily beautiful today,” Nick’s eyes glimmered, “I love you.”

Ellie’s eyes were filled with all the love for this man she couldn’t even put into words,” I love you too.”

_When the evenin' shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_

After a few moments of just staring into each other’s eyes, a slightly naughty expression crossed Ellie’s face as she let her gaze roam up and down Nick’s body and took his appearance in.  
Nick wore an elegant black suit and a white shirt which was…very tight around his muscled arms and chest. He’d taken his suit jacket off due to the Southern heat and rolled up his shirt’s sleeves. Ellie could see his muscles flex with every movement. And she loved what she saw…

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Mr. Torres.” Ellie said with a grin that gave every one of her last thoughts away to Nick.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong_   
  
_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love  
  
_

Nick clicked his tongue and a mischievous glint reached his eyes as he replied, “Well, well, Mrs. Torres. It’s very unfortunate that we’re still on the dancefloor surrounded by all of our friends, colleagues and family members – who are watching us intently. Because your dress – which caresses your curves just on the right spots, might I say? – doesn’t leave much to the imagination either, _babe_.”

Nick voiced the last words and his warm lips pressed against the soft area behind Ellie’s ear, leaving a tingling feeling behind. Ellie chuckled silently and heat creeped up her neck.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

Nick and Ellie swayed to the beat as Ellie laid her cheek over his heart. He moved her around the dancefloor and kissed the corner of her lips which made her smile softly each time.

As the music came slowly to an end, Nick twirled her one last time and dipped her low. Ellie grinned when her leg slid high against his thigh and a gasp escaped his mouth.  
As he pulled her back up, Nick whispered in Ellie’s ear, “Let’s continue this later when we’re alone, Mrs. Torres.”

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love_

He pulled Ellie flush against his chest and moved his right hand into the nape of her neck before he pressed his lips passionately above hers to the last strains of music.

The couple let a hurricane of applause wash over them as they continued kissing in the middle of the dancefloor under the setting sun.

  
_To make you feel my love_


	4. I'm Gonna Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my friends! This is the last chapter and it's rather short.  
> I just realised this story is kinda like a musical number😂😂 
> 
> The song is "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by Cast of Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (feat. Skylar Astin)
> 
> Have fun! :))

The sun had gone down behind the horizon, leaving the moon to lighten the wedding reception. Frank Bishop, Ellie’s father, had turned the fairy lights surrounding the dancefloor on. It was a peaceful and romantic atmosphere, only a few birds still chirped in the trees behind them.

The guests had dined already, the kids were still running around the garden and the band had been on a break during dinner when Nick – to Ellie’s great surprise – took the stage. He let a spoon clink against his champagne glass and cleared his throat.

“Sorry to interrupt all of your lively chatter. While I’m very glad that you are all having a good time at my wedding,” the others laughed, “and that you’re catching up with old and new friends, I’d like to share something with you and my beautiful wife.”

Nick took a deep breath and gave the band a sign to enter the stage again. “My wonderful wife Ellie, I have a little surprise wedding gift for you.”

Ellie laughed nervously. She had no idea Nick had planned something. With each second, this man made her fall in love with him even more.

“Ok, folks, promise me you won’t laugh – Tony, I can see you hiding behind your wife! Stop laughing!”

The audience joined in his laughter, some turned their heads to see if Tony DiNozzo actually hid behind Ziva. He did.

“Anyways. I kept a little secret from you, Ellie. I took singing lessons to surprise you with a song.” Nick smiled brightly, but shyly like a little boy presenting his first self-made gift to his parents. Ellie beamed and her parents, who sat next to her on the centre table, nudged her shoulder. They were all excited to hear Nick singing. The music had already started in the background and Nick raised his voice and began to sang.

_When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
And When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
And If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growin' old with you_

As he reached the chorus, their friends and family joined in which caught Ellie completely off-guard and filled her with amazement and joy. Nick had already managed to make her dancing-on-air happy on their first day of marriage. She was overflowing with love and adoration for the man she could finally call her husband.

_But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door_

_Ta-da-da-ta, ta-da-da-ta, ta-da-da-ta, ta-da-da-ta  
Ta-da-da-dan-te-la-dan-te-la-dan-te-le-la-da-da  
Ta-da-da-ta, ta-da-da-ta, ta-da-da-ta, ta-da-da-ta  
Ta-da-da-dan-te-la-dan-te-la-dan-te-le-la-da-da_

When Nick sang the last verse with his astonishingly strong, but also soft and melodic voice, Ellie couldn’t hold it back anymore and broke into happy tears.

_When I come home, yeah, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who’s coming home to you  
And when I'm dreamin', well, I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you_

Before Barbara Bishop could hand her daughter a tissue, Ellie had already jumped up from her chair and ran towards her singing husband on the dancefloor. She threw herself in his arms, laying her head above his heart. Nick ended the song with Ellie tightly embraced in his arms.

_But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door  
  
Ta-da-da-ta, ta-da-da-ta, ta-da-da-ta_

And just like during the ceremony, the wedding guests ooh’d and ahh’d at the heart-warming sight in front of them.

For Ellie and Nick, this was the most beautiful ending to the best day of their lives and beginning of their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of elaborating on the whole...."dancefloor innuendo"...That is, if you want me to write a (definitely!) M-rated sequel :D


End file.
